Talk:Viability Ranking/@comment-29393109-20180127003846
This post is me giving my 2 cents on every Unranked Monster I could find that I haven't previously talked about (if I missed any don't fucking @ me, instead tell me who I missed so I can add them to the post accordingly), I'm assuming you want to see me talk about Talos in which case Talos is the last monster I talk about here (Spoiler Alert: Talos is extremely hecking disappointing) Leviana UR > C+ Really Slow, Bad Stats all around, Bad Trait, and some mostly mediocre skills with 1 or 2 exceptions Firyna UR > A- She has some decent Support Skills and a Good Trait, but she's outclassed as a Supporter by Tulekahju Tulekahju UR > AA/S- Tulekahju can be both an Attacker or a Supporter, as an Attacker, he has an AOE Sticky Lava and a 45 Damage AOE Burning, as a Supporter, he has an AOE Immunity to Freeze, a Skill that Removes Positive Effects and a Skill that removes Positive Effects, he can also Support your Fire Attacker with Sticky Lava if you're running 2 Fire Monsters, overall really good but just short of S Rank IMO The Inheritor UR > SS- Second Best Fire Monster in the game behind Metalisha, he has 3586 Strength, an AOE 45 Damage Fire-Based Skill that applies Burning and an AOE 40 Damage Special-Based Skill that applies Ignition, you might think "Oh hey that's pretty good but why do you think he should be SS-?" Well, his Life is 31667, his Speed is 3421, his Trait is Hardened + Immune to Burning + Immune to Ignition, and he has an AOE Possession in Skills Group 3, making him the First Fire Denier in the game! That's why he should be SS-, if he didn't have that AOE Possession I would have put him in S+ because Shallinar is about as good as the Attacker build of this guy Fightreer UR > B+ He's Slow and is Immune to Poison, but he is still a viable Attacker, especially in Nature Wars since he has DoTs Kiridar UR > A She's in 4 BOOKS! 4 OF THEM! She has Nature Weakness to make up for having 0 Special-Based Skills Petro Loa UR > A+ He has some pretty good skills and Self Sustain with Regeneration and Double Damage El Dino Volador UR > AA/S- He has the Power to be an Attacker but he has an AOE Stun so he can be a Denier, really good Monster Tesaday UR > B+ He is VoltaiKs Nemesis before it was cool, he is faster than VoltaiK (VoltaiK has 3465 Speed while Tesaday has 3476) and with 1 Strength Rune he can kill VoltaiK with Storm Instigator followed by Mountain Fist, I would put him higher if not for the sole existence of Faraday and the fact Tesaday can't do much other than kill Thunder Monsters Pigredo UR > C+ I can see why y'all skipped him when Ranking 7 Deadly Sins Monsters, because he is shit, his CDs Activated Skill is Single Target and he's really slow The Warrior UR > A He can destroy Shields, which makes him a great Anti-Earth Monster, he can also apply Shields, Damage Boost and Double Damage to your Allies, he also has a 35 Damage AOE Bleed Gregorz of Lyria UR > AA He is the 3rd best Earth Attacker behind the $30 Warthaks, and his Skills prove why, an AOE 45 Damage Earth Based Skill that applies Quicksand and an AOE 40 Damage Special Based Skill that applies Bleeding, he also has a 70 Damage Special Based Skill that applies Bleeding and Quicksand, he can also heal himself and apply Immunity to stun to himself Ukuduma UR > C He's a Thunder Supporter, and a mediocre one too, his skills are mediocre Watinhart UR > B+ He's a pretty decent Water Attacker, not as good as Chill Bill or Thetys' Pet but still good, since he has Water Weakness Famperium UR > A- Pretty good Attacker Little Red Furry Cap UR > A Solid Attacker, Bigger Hands has 0 CD which is stupid Carlo Canbino UR > B+ Stun Hater and a 0 Stamina Skill that gives himself Damage Boost, Regen, Stamina Regen and Haste, which is nice, but he's slow and a 2 CD Single Stun isn't great Legion UR > B- I actually don't understand "Applies a negative or control status effect", like wtf are you telling me I can get like a Control Effect, Total Blind or Total Damage Reduction or get completely fucked over and get some shit like Stamina Leak? If so I'll gladly pass Mr. Scratch UR > A- AOE Possession Shannara's Pet UR > C+ Mediocre Supporter, everything it has other monsters do better Pinky Flash UR > B- Super slow The Keeper UR > A- AOE 2 TURN MIRROR MIRROR Bo Tai UR > A 4MSS lol Lumoona UR > AA/S- AOE Possession and AOE Possession Immunity + a Single CDs Activated and Deactivated, an AOE Negative Healing and Remove Positive Effects and a 0 CD Single Damage Reduction and Blind, pretty good Dungeon Master UR > SS- AOE CDs Activated, AOE Total Blind, AOE Random Torture Effect, 0 CD Single Stun and Possession (100% not 50%), need I say more? Bright UR > B She has a Skill that gives your ally team Immunity to Possession and Freeze, however those are 2 separate skills Ingvar's Pet UR > C+ Mediocre Tank and also outclassed by Ahran Globrush UR > A Light Weakness and a 45 Damage Light Based AOE, pretty good Ingvar's BG UR > B- His only good Skill is a 1 CD AOE Bleed Al Canine UR > S AOE Stun, AOE CDs Activated, AOE Guard Down, Guard Down Hater, need I say more? Vano$$ UR > B Take a motherhecking Chill Pill Sir Automatronicus UR > B- Slow, bad Trait Gangsterosaurus UR > B Even though his Power is mediocre for an Attacker, AOE Magnetize and an AOE Metal Based Skill that does 50 Damage and also has Life Steal does a shit ton of damage Avaritia UR > C I legitimately don't understand the point of You Have Too Much and Share With Me, I want It All is nice but other than that kinde mediocre, he is the perfect gold slave though as he has 335 GPM, other monsters have 155, some are lucky enough to have 244 and very few have 305 GPM Jakugan UR > A Solid Attacker, even though Haku Energy Slash (which was carried over from Haku) still has 4 CD Talos the Automaton UR > C+ The worst Nemesis by far, Talos is the Sun costs 202 Stamina, which is highly stupid since it isn't even that incredible, yeah sure Metallic Shrapnel can combo into Iron Buckshot/Golden Protector, but you'll only be able to use 2 Different Skills before recharging since Talos' Stamina costs are that absurd, sure he has Artifact but that doesn't help his case, you may think C+ is a little extreme and you may be right but he is still the worst Nemesis in the game, no doubt about it Talos the Island Protector UR > B+/A- Ruby Blade is a Single Stun and AOE Magic Weakness, with Quartz Radiation that's a strong combo but the Stamina Costs are more absurd than before, I mean Ruby Blade costs 64 Stamina smh Talos the Forgotten Artifact UR > B+/A- Compressed Arpanet is a Single Hack, AOE Nature Weakness, but it costs 67 Stamina, Spread Radiation is a 40 Damage AOE Poison but I'll take 45 Damage AOE Sunburn over that any day of the week